Recurve of The Bow
by M14Mouse
Summary: Nick finds out a little bit about bows and Chip


Recurve Of The Bow

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick finds out a little bit about bows and Chip.

Disclaimer: I really don't own them.

((Nick's POV))

I look at my watch again to make sure of the time. It was 4:45 and Chip was 15 minutes late. Xander couldn't pick him up from the shooting range because he was doing inventory at the shop. Madison and Vida were setting up equipment for a big sale that Toby was planning. So, it left me to volunteer to pick him up. Of course, Xander would happily switch me if I didn't want to deal with Chip. I would rather deal with a hyper Chip than the inventory. Speaking of Chip, what is taking him so long?

I am probably going to need to drag Chip away from a shiny object or something. Of course, I could be wrong. I just cannot figure him out. Chip is the strangest and unpredictable person I have ever met. I never know quite what Chip is going to do next. One minute, he can be calm and then the next minute he could be jumping off walls. Everyone else takes his unpredictable with no problem but it throws me off every once in a while. I also have this impression that Chip is smarter and more observant than he looks. Just some of the stuff he said and the way he acts. I just have that feeling.

Well, let me go get him. I sigh as I get out of the Xander's jeep. Xander suggest for me taking his jeep because he doubts that Chip's archery equipment could fit on his motorcycle. I am surprise that he left me borrow his jeep. We have trust issues in the beginning but we seem to be working well together now. I walk into the front office where a lady told him that Chip was in the back and just follows the path. I thank the lady and then walks back outside. I could see the path that the lady was talking about. He walks along the path until he could see the archery range. He wasn't surprise to see Chip was still shooting his bow. What did surprise him was how well Chip was shooting.

V said he was good but I didn't think Chip was this good. He hit dead center every time. After about five shots, he set down the bow. Slowly, I walk toward him. I don't want to scare him. Yes, Chip with a sharp object could be dangerous especially one that he is good with. Chip walks over to the cross bow and he load the cross bow. He fire two arrows and made two prefect shots into the target. I was close enough to see Chip's face. He looks from the target to the crossbow with a pure look of confusion on his face.

"Chip?" I said. Chip jump slightly in surprise and he turn around to look at me.

"Nick? Is something wrong? Is everyone alright? I swore I had my phone on." Chip said in a panic.

"Everything is fine. Xander just ask me to pick you up. He had to do inventory." I said. Chip look relieve.

"I forgot about that. Toby must have force Xander do it. He hates doing inventory. He would rather look for girls." Chip said as he turns to the targets.

"I am beginning to notice that. You shoot really well. How long have you been shooting?" I said.

"I think about three years now." Chip said as he continues to look at the targets.

"You know you burn a hole in target if you continue to start at it, Chip. What is wrong?" I said.

"Oh, it is nothing." Chip said as he turns back to look at me.

"Uh...huh...Why don't I believe that?" I said.

"Did you ever pick up a sword before you become a power ranger?" Chip asks.

"No, why do you ask?" I said.

"Did you ever question why you kick butt with sword that you didn't know how to use in the first place?" Chip asks. That question throw me throw a loop. I usually don't have time to think about that during a battle. Most of the time, I am avoiding getting killed. But Chip does bring up an interesting point.

"No. When did this come up?" I ask.

"Well, I have my good and my bad days when I shoot. It is only natural. When I start have a prefect day every day. I start to wonder. So, I went and ask Undonna about it." Chip said.

"What did she say?" I said.

"Some skills cannot be explain, Chip. It should be taken as gifts." Chip said as he mimics Undonna's voice and look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"In other words, our new talents come with being a power ranger." Chip said with a grin.

"Then why you are still so confused?" I said.

"I am terrible with a crossbow. The last time, I tried to use a crossbow, my arrow was three yards away from the target. That was one of my better shots too." Chip said.

"Then just take Undonna's word for it. Beside, Chip, a bow is a bow to me. I cannot really tell the different between that bow and that one." I said as I point to the oddly shape bow and then to the crossbow. Chip gave me the strange look before looking around.

"The other one is called a recurve bow. I can give you entire history lesson on why they are different. I think I just show. But you are lucky, Nick, that the rest of archery team isn't here. You would have been pin to a target." Chip said with a smile.

"Nah…we have to get back to the shop." I said. I never should have opened my mouth.

"Oh, no…you don't. You aren't running away from me that easy after you insult archers everywhere and Yesta." Chip said.

"Who is Yesta?" I ask.

"It is my bow's name." Chip said as he hand me a funny looking pad thing.

"You named your bow?" I said.

"You named your bike, Nick. So, you aren't allowed making fun of my bow. Now, stop avoiding it and put on the armguard. Are you right or left handed?" Chip said as he help me put on the armguard.

"I am right handed." I said.

"Oh, well. You can still shoot with a left handed bow." Chip said as he hand me his bow. The next few minutes were pure chaos with Chip correct everything.

"Lift your elbow, Nick."

"Stop holding the arrow and put your fingers like this."

"Your back needs to be straight."

"Okay…Start pulling. You need to keep pulling until you reach your ear." Chip said.

Once I pull back as far as I could and then let go. The arrow was set flying and hit the black area on the target. I smile as I gave Chip back his bow and his armguard. I am beginning to see why Chip likes the sport. You get this satisfaction when you hit the target.

"Not bad shot, Nick. You did better than Maddie and Xander." Chip said as he put his bow on a stand.

"Really?" I said.

"Yup…Xander had no patient for it and Maddie just want to film it." Chip said as he picks up the crossbow and loads the arrow for me. Then he hand me the crossbow.

"You use one hand to grip the under side of the crossbow and use your other hand to on the grip. Now, point the crossbow at the target. Don't pull the trigger until you are ready and be careful of." Chip didn't get a chance to finish because I accidentally pull the trigger. The crossbow recoil into my arm slightly. The arrow flew pass the target into nearby bush.

"I was going to say be careful of the recoil." Chip said.

"Okay…I stand corrected then." I said as I hand the crossbow to Chip. I am glad I had the sword. I leave the bow thing to Chip.

"I am glad Kalina comes with magic arrows. So, there isn't any recoil or I would be walking around with a sore arm." Chip said as we walk to the targets to get all of the arrows.

"You have been practicing quite a bit for the last couple of weeks. Is there a reason?" I ask as I pull the arrow that I shot into a bush.

"I have the state tournament come up. I forgot about it with everything going on. Last week, the coach remembers me about it. Hey, Nick, do you want to come? You thought I was good. There are some really good archers there. You can see how the whole tournament works. V is coming. I wish Xander and Maddie could come but they have to stay at the shop. I just hope we don't our usual friends show up." Chip said as he pulls out arrows out of the targets.

"I hope not. I am sure it will be fine. If something happens, you are only a phone call away." I said as we walk back to his stuff. He took the arrows and put them in a tube like bag. Chip start to take apart his bow and put it into a case. I didn't think a bow had so many parts. I look at my watch.

"It is almost 5:30. Xander wonder if I got lost or something. We need to go." I said.

"Or if I drove you nuts." Chip said with a smile. He put his bag on his back.

"Very funny. Hey, thanks for the lesson." I said.

"No problem. I race you to the jeep." Chip said he take off running. Where he get his energy from?

"Cheater." I said as I take off after him. The only thing I could hear was him laughing.

On second thought, how can he run so fast with all of that stuff?

The End.

In Elvish: Yesta-Beginning and Kalina-Light.

A/N: Ahh…the memories of teaching young people how to shoot a bow and arrow. I still have my sane to show for it. Anyway, Chip probably has a second bow for tournaments. Most pros and some amateurs do. If I had the money, I would too. I just couldn't introduce into the story. The second bow would have been called Termara which means endurance. Yes, I named my bow. It is named is Tonberry. I don't want hear it. You wouldn't dare make funny of Tonberry. He is a good bow. Of course, read and review if you wish.


End file.
